fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Erza Scarlet vs. Erza Knightwalker: Rematch
Erza Scarlet vs. Erza Knightwalker: Rematch is a fight fought between S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, and the Royal Army Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division, Erza Knightwalker. Prologue With the combined efforts of the Fairy Tail Mages and the Exceed, the Lacrima Island is being pushed back. Suddenly, a blinding light from the sky appears and everyone see that the Giant Lacrima is missing. Mystogan then arrives and tells the group that the Lacrima has been returned to Earth Land and that everyone from Fairy Tail and Magnolia are safe. Everyone cheers and Mystogan reveals his face to Panther Lily. Panther Lily thanks him and addresses him as prince when the Royal Army arrives and Erza Knightwalker shoots Panther Lily with her Magic Spear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 10-20 Panther Lily falls and the Royal Army charges. Mystogan stops the Mages and the Exceeds from fighting and addresses Erza Knightwalker, asking her if she dare raise her weapon against the Prince of Edolas. Suddenly, Faust inside the Dorma Anim arrive. Hearing the name, Mystogan concludes that the Dorma Anim (which means "Dragon Knight" in Edolas) is a reinforced Dragon. Coco reveals that the Dorma Anim is a Mage-Canceller, which nullifies all external Magic attacks. Faust then orders his army to capture the Exceeds and the Exceeds try to fly away. However, some are not fast enough and are turned to Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 2-9 The Royal Army chases the flying Exceeds while the Fairy Tail Mages decide on what to do. Mystogan tells the others that they need to move and protect the unarmed Exceeds and everyone agrees. However, Faust refuses to let any of them get away and uses his Dorma Anim to attack. Mystogan shields them and tells them to go while he battle his father. However, Mystogan lost and Faust turns to attack the other Fairy Tail Mages. Just as he is about to fire, Natsu attacks him from above who is then followed by Gajeel and Wendy. Natsu tells the other to go and protect the Exceeds. Lucy is hesitant, worried about their safety, but Gray tells her that their enemy is a Dragon and only the three Dragon Slayers can defeat it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 9-19 Erza, Lucy, Gray, Coco, Happy and Carla manage to catch up with the Royal Army. However, Erza Knightwalker appears in front of them, saying that she had been waiting for them, confusing the team. Suddenly, their Legion are attacked from below and the group falls towards the ground. Knightwalker orders her soldiers to kill the group. Happy and Carla grab Coco, Gray and Lucy just as Erza charges at Knightwalker. Erza tells everyone to land without her and the two Erza begin to battle on a Floating Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 15-20 Battle Erza, in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, attacks with her Trinity Sword just as Knightwalker attacks with her Gravity Spear, Gravity Core. The attacks collide and Knightwalker follows with her Double Dragon Spear, Blue Crimson. Erza manages to dodge and requips into her Morning Star Armor, attacking with a Photon Slicer. However, Knightwalker is able to slice her attack with her Sealing Spear, Rune Save and charges at Erza with her Velocity Spear, Silfarion. Erza is sent through a wall and Knightwalker tries to attack again. However, Erza summons two swords that she controls with her feet, defending herself against Knightwalker's attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 6-9 Erza uses her feet to attack Knightwalker but misses. Erza then tosses her swords to the air and, grabbing them with her hands, charges at Knightwalker. Knightwalker is able to defend herself and the collision causes an explosion. Erza comments that they are quite even but Knightwalker contradicts her, saying that she hasn't seen the final form of her Ten Commandments yet. Knightwalker then changes her spear into the Saint Spear, Ravelt, saying that everyone who sees it tremble with fear. Erza ignores her and requips into her Armadura Fairy, saying that it is her strongest armor. The two Erzas then charge at each other and the collision causes an explosion that destroys both the Ravelt and the Armadura Fairy and also causing the floating island to fall.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 4-10 Knightwalker comments that both of them no longer have any Magic Power but ignores this and goes to punch Erza. Erza tries to retaliate but Knightwalker manages to push her to the ground. However, Erza manages to throw Knightwalker of her and begins to ask her if she knows how many lives will be sacrificed for the kingdom's goal. Knightwalker tells her that that was it means to be human. Enraged, Erza attacks her, saying that humans should love each other. The two Erzas attack each other, Erza trying to reason with her counterpart. Erza manages to touch Knightwalker's heart just as the island crashes to the ground. Knightwalker surrenders, saying that she is no match for Erza. Erza thinks that there are no such thing as winning or losing since they are both the same Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 10-17 Aftermath When the Reverse-Anima is activated, all the Magic from Edolas, including those who possess Magic Power within them like the Fairy Tail Mages and the Exceeds, are transferred to Earth Land. As Erza is being sucked by the Anima, she tells her counterpart to be well and the two Erza smile each other, bidding their final farewell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 11-14 References Navigation Category:Fights